Gratitud
by Youjibell
Summary: Era temprano, se suponía, el primer día de la semana lo ocupaba para dormir un poco más, hoy no era el caso. Ignoraría ese bulto con cabello rojizo de no ser porque ni siquiera se estaba quieto


**Serie: ****Prince of tennis**

**Personajes:**** dirty pair n.n**

**Tipo: **** shonen ai**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Karupin me pertenecen **

**Resumen:** Era temprano, se suponía, el primer día de la semana lo ocupaba para dormir un poco más, hoy no era el caso. Ignoraría ese bulto con cabello rojizo de no ser porque ni siquiera se estaba quieto

**Advertencias: **** ninguna**

**Gratitud**

A las siete con quince minutos de la mañana de un domingo de noviembre, Yuushi que recién despertaba encontró un bulto al lado de su cama removiéndose. Era temprano, muy temprano para su gusto. Se suponía, el primer día de la semana lo ocupaba para dormir un poco más y descansar de las largas labores semanales. Hoy no era el caso. Ignoraría ese bulto con cabello rojizo de no ser porque ni siquiera se estaba quieto y se notaba que estaba molesto. Como consecuencia él tenía que pagar.

Se paró de su cama como si no lo hubiera notado, hasta notar como el "bulto" tomo posición fetal cubriéndose totalmente con una cobija. Entonces medio sonrió; que niño tan infantil. Entonces lanzó su voz al viento.

-¿Quién te dejo entrar? – dijo como si hablara solo, pero bien sabía que encontraría una respuesta.

- Es obvio que me conocen, me dejan pasar… yo solo me escabullí hasta aquí- estaba punto de reír, se escuchaba su voz claramente molesta. Era eso o solo uno de sus clásicos berrinches. Solo había una duda ¿Por qué había llegado hasta su cama? Se sentó en la orilla de la cama hasta jalar toda la cobija y dejarlo destapado. Gakuto estaba en su cama con la cara escondida en una almohada.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó, al notar el extraño comportamiento, de aquel chico de juego acrobático. Era muy bien conocida su caprichosa forma de actuar, pero llegar hasta su cama y en domingo, no era lo usual. Decidió moverlo de ahí para hablar con él, si algo bien sabía es que al menos podían tener una plática matutina y solucionar el problema del pelirrojo. Como aquella vez que perdió contra gato del Seigaku, que aunque durante los demás partido no dijo nada. Cuando llegó a su casa se encerró en el baño y no salió hasta que su pareja de dobles fue allí a darle ánimos. De hecho solo fue a decirle que perdieron de forma injusta porque fue un tres contra dos y que él era mucho mejor que Kikumaru.

- me quedaré en un tu casa- le dijo mientras sorbió por la nariz, entonces alzó un ceja. Eso no sonaba bien. Ni las palabras, ni como lo dijo ¿Es que acaso el pelirrojo estaba llorando? Le dio la vuelta y la escena lo descolocó. No es como si alguna vez en la vida lo hubiera visto llorar. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Eso de los sentimientos humanos endebles, eran algo que no sabía cómo tomar. Eso no lo veían en clase. Tampoco era como si estuviera acostumbrado a ver a alguien llorar, en su medio "eso" era de personas débiles.

- está bien- no dijo nada más que eso, hasta que sintió como el pelirrojo se acerco a él. Demasiado para admitir que le gustaba. Entonces entendió que era lo que quería el pelirrojo- ¿quieres que te abrace?- le preguntó tontamente, no era como si hicieran algo así, solo notó como el pelirrojo se sonrojo, entendió que eso era una afirmación.

-eres mi amigo ¿verdad?- le dijo el pelirrojo cuando sintió como se acomodo en su pecho, amigo; no estaba seguro si lo era, lo quería o algo parecido. Pero lo que sentía por el pelirrojo no era precisamente amistad. De hecho si Gakuto buscaba una amigo para llorar estaban Jiroh, o Shishido, ellos sabrían manejar mejor una situación así. Pero él…

-sí, supongo que somos amigos- le dijo mientras sentía como el pelirrojo se calmaba un poco, aun así no dejaba de abrazarlo. Cosa que no le molestaba, pero esa cercanía le perturbaba un poco, siempre había pensado que su cuerpo era muy delgado, y trato de converse que no sería agradable tenerlo en sus brazos. Era mentira, tenerlo abrazado era agradable; delgado y fino se acomodaba a la perfección en él. Se sentía mejor de lo que en un principio sospechó y eso le perturbaba, demasiado bueno, "para ser bueno".

-Yuushi, no voy a volver a casa- le dijo fuertemente, con todo el carácter amargo del que era característico. Entonces lo separó un poco para ver de qué se trataba. No tenía idea del porque su decisión. Ese chico podía ser impredecible, desde el clásico; no le hicieron el desayuno como lo quería, hasta no le compraron el auto nuevo. Pero no era para llorar en serio.

-está bien, te dejaré quedarte aquí, ¿pero qué paso?- le dijo cuando noto que su cara había entristecido de nuevo.

- mi papá… y mi mamá se van a separar definitivamente- suspiró, no era la gran cosa según él, después de todo, los matrimonios en altas clases sociales no tenían de por medio los sentimientos. Eran un contrato para formar alianzas entre familias y tener hederos aun más ricos. Tampoco era un secreto que los padres de pelirrojo se fueran a separar; de hecho los padres del mismo Yuushi tampoco se toleraban, pero el amor al dinero los tenía fuertemente unidos.

-bueno, eso algo que ya sabíamos, es mejor así tú sabes que en nuestra clase los matrimonios son un negocio- le dijo mientras intentaba darle a entender que no tenía de que preocuparse, además así ya no tendría que soportar a sus padres. Era lo mejor, generalmente los padres se iban él se quedaba en casa con su madre, lo vería una vez a la semana. No era como si algo fuera a cambiar realmente.

- no entiendes… mi madre tendrá un hijo, y yo salgo sobrando- entonces guardo silencio, entendía la molestia del pelirrojo. Ahora con un nuevo heredero todo sería diferente. Contando con el hecho de que obviamente, él se iría con su padre a todos los viajes de negocios que este tuviera. Eso le molestó, no sabía porque pero le molestó, siendo así el pelirrojo ya no estaría en la escuela, ni en el equipo. Ya no habría cabeza de cereza a quien molestar, ya no habría pareja de dobles, ya no tendría a quien observar en las duchas, ni a quien abrazar cuando lo necesitara. Entonces solo lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- tú te quedaras conmigo- el pelirrojo se separó, y le sonrió.

- el desayuno lo quiero a las nueve, la cena a las nueve treinta- el chico de cabellos azules se acomodó los lentes, no sabía cómo interpretar esa extraña alegría, porque bien sabía que esas órdenes eran señales de alegría, sin embargo…

-¿algo más su majestad?- le dijo irónico, no le molestaba la presencia aunque a veces apreciaría que aquel sujeto de delgada cintura le mostrara un ápice de gratitud. Después de todo, siendo o no su amigo, él siempre estaba ahí para él.

- no- luego de eso sintió la calidez de los labios delgados y húmedos sobre los suyos. Bueno no tenía que dar las gracias, si todas las mañanas lo despertaba con un beso.


End file.
